


mistletoe management

by versigny



Series: Annual Christmas Drabbles!!! [9]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versigny/pseuds/versigny
Summary: Kwon Soonyoung is determined to kiss you in a way that does not spill the sacred beans: there is no need to know he is probably in love with you.





	mistletoe management

**Author's Note:**

> REQUEST: "decorating the house for christmas" + "mistletoe" + hoshi

Kwon Soonyoung is determined to kiss you in a way that does not spill the sacred beans: there is no need to know he is probably in love with you.

It’s not just your smile, or your laugh, or the way you look when you’re thinking about what to say next; it’s the smaller, more dangerous things. You had a smile for the times that he says something stupid, and a different one for when he compliments you when you’re not ready for it. There’s a laugh for ugly puns and a laugh for when he accidentally hurts himself.

There’s a smile and a laugh and a warmth to your cheeks when he stands too close and does all of those things at once.

Soonyoung just finishes tacking up the mistletoe amidst the fake snow and fairy lights and hops down from the chair when Minghao and Mingyu walk in, alcohol in hand, and he grins widely.

Now all he has to do is wait.

–

You show up just a little fashionably late, but he doesn’t mind at all because you’re wearing a dress that he, personally, would have never let you leave the house in (only because he would be so greedy he would demand that all plans be canceled and you wear the dress to  _bed_ ) and you were so, so, so cute.

“You,” he declared the moment he was within a few steps of you, effectively giving you a fright that turned into a huge smile and blush as you covered your face.

“Hoshi,” you grumbled back, stepping in for a hug. He felt nothing but relief when your scent washed over him, underneath the perfume and cosmetics it was still you. Still his favourite fragrance.

If he held on a fraction of a second longer than was proprietary, you didn’t say anything.

Everyone else did.

It was the biggest, well-known secret amongst all of your friends that Soonyoung was head over heels and you were patently oblivious, despite your own long-term simmering crush. The chemistry was just so thick it simply blinded you. Hoshi had been your best friend since elementary school; there was never any awkward hormones, just constant companionship and adoration and appreciation. Neither of you batted an eye going to prom together, or homecoming, or getting really drunk at a party and kissing by accident and just laughing it off (even though Hoshi couldn’t sleep at night thinking about it and you frequently recalled the instance in the shower, alone, with only your hands for company).

It shouldn’t have come as a surprise to anyone that he would run his own Christmas party dressed in black with a bright red Santa hat, looking too good to really be legal.

“Hey,” he spoke up maybe two hours in, just a little pink-cheeked and brave. “Wanna dance?”

How were you supposed to say no?

Dancing wasn’t so much… dancing, as it was an excuse to talk more. It was easy to forget the rest of the world existed when his hand rested on your waist firmly and the other held yours like you were a doll. Mostly you just talked about your friends – who was drunk, who was going to do something stupid. The bets were on Seungkwan.

Then Hoshi glanced up.

“Oh, shit,” he mumbled. “Mistletoe.”

Your swaying lulled into a standstill. The partygoers were too drunk to be paying any real attention, and you were instantly distracted by the way Soonyoung’s eyes had softened their gaze onto your mouth, fixated.

“Oh,” you murmured back. “I guess it is.”

“Would it be okay if…?” The question trailed, and before you could overthink it, nodded.

“Thank Christ,” you thought you heard him mumble, but the thought was cut short by your best friend’s mouth against the cusp of yours in a sweet, firm kiss. Hoshi kissed with the urgency of a dying man, like he’d been dreaming of it his entire life, like his whole existence had led up to this single moment of his arms creeping around you to pull you in tight, to keep the kiss lasting a little bit longer.

It breaks just long enough for you to blink dizzily and gasp for oxygen, and him to mutter “ _fuck_ ” in a way that had your nerves tingling for more.

“Again,” you croaked, and the word had barely gotten out when he was right where he left off, kissing the air from your lungs. He moved across your mouth, corner to corner, before venturing a taste of his tongue across your lips and you gladly let him in–

“Soonyoungie! Good job! It worked! Good fuckin’ job!”

A camera flash went off – Seungkwan brought his Polaroid, wasn’t that nice? – and the culprit named Mingyu grinned foxlike at the scene. Hoshi spluttered complete nonsense in response, peppered with a few swears, and had the sense to snatch the photograph before Mingyu could.

“Go away,” he hissed. “Go. Be drunk somewhere else.”

“But–!”

“D-did you set that up just to kiss me?”

“Mingyyuuu is that m’camera!?”

In the ensuing scuffle, Hoshi grimaced and you finally caught his eye – Mingyu and Seungkwan argued sloppily for the pink Polaroid camera, and you stood with your face awkwardly burning and a faint, surreal hope in your heart.

“Hoshi?” you squeaked again.

The boy in question was a fine cherry across his cheeks to his ears, and at a loss.

“I…” he stammered, “I-If I did, would you… I…?”

“I-I mean, I like you– I mean, I liked it! I liked  _that_ –”

“Me? Wait, back up, do you like me?”

“I-I–”

“No, listen, wait, I like you! I really like you! I have liked you forever. We can pretend I didn’t say that if you don’t but I–”

Eyes wide, you all but threw yourself at Hoshi, hands curled into fists against his collar and face mere centimeters from him. Your whole body brimmed with energy, a rush of disbelief and overwhelming relief and a desperate, desperate need for him to be closer.

“Less talking,” you breathed out, “more kissing. Please. I love you.”

It’s a good thing you asked, Kwon Soonyoung thinks to himself as he captures your lips once more with aching passion and his own sweet relief. Smiling and kissing is a little difficult, but it’s worth it, it’s so very worth it. Technically he failed, but Merry Christmas to him. He sort of kind of won in the end. At life. This was all very worth it.

The third kiss is promptly broken by Wonwoo spraying disgusting fake snow all over your heads.

“Merry Christmas!”


End file.
